


Pine & Apple Cider

by queenofworry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofworry/pseuds/queenofworry
Summary: A walk with Sam in the woods changes your whole relationship.





	Pine & Apple Cider

A winter wonderland indeed. Over the past two days, Lebanon, Kansas had been completely painted over in a new sheet of white. The temperature collapsed down to 45 degrees this morning, and had no intention of rising until another day from now. With no case to distract you and the Winchesters, you had a few days to relax now, and enjoy the winter season rapidly passing by.

Huddled down in the bunker’s protective walls, all three of you sat around on your mobile devices, completely soaking in the addictiveness of the internet. Though there was no must-wake up time that morning, everyone agreed getting up early to enjoy the day’s freedom to the fullest was a decision you’d later thank yourselves for. And yes, having time to chill for a while was nice, but you soon began to wonder if it was entirely worth it; because it was just too quiet, too still. Once in a while, you let out a bored yawn and stretch combo, trying to hint at the boys that you wanted to do something different; it was a little embarrassing to ask since it made you feel like a desperate five year old and you knew the guys were tired, therefore needing this break.

They didn’t seem to catch on. Man, it frustrated you to no end! They spend all their time acting like true detectives (only tracking down monsters) picking up clues and whatnot, and were able to find numerous things from such tiny detail…and they couldn’t even sense you were bored. Aw, screw it. You never asked them for anything and it wouldn’t be putting them out of their way too much, right? Pulling your (H/C) locks back into low-sitting ponytail, and removing your glasses, like it was battle preparation or something, your voice was about to speak up, when you noticed Sam from across the library table you were all sitting at.

His long arms stretching as he yawned. He wasn’t trying to mock you, was he? Apparently not, because after rising from the table his hands quickly shut the laptop closed, and safely tucked the device back into its case. Again, you tried to speak up, but he didn’t even realize your mouth was open, and and simply reached to an extra chair on his right, grabbing his jacket and beanie he normally saves for the winter.

Dean vaguely noticed the change in the routine that’d been going on all day, and looked up for his screen for a sec as he noticed his brother bundling up.

“Where’re you going?” He questioned.

“For a walk; kinda need some fresh air right now.” Sam replied.

A walk. That sounded nice. Simple, but very nice and was certainly better than doing nothing all day. A little cold air wouldn’t hurt you if you were gone for only about 20 minutes or so.

“Hey, Sam?” You said, quietly getting up fro. Your chair.

“Yeah, (Y/N)?”

“Is that alright if I go with you? Got a little cabin fever at the moment.”

He casually nodded and pursed his lips a bit as it was obvious he saw no reason why he shouldn’t let you.

“Sure, I’m okay with that. Just get your coat at least; it’s 45 out there.”

“Thanks, I’ll be right back.”

Briskly jogging to your room, you found yourself having to catch yourself from falling as your sock wrapped feet made you slide across the cement floor; all while giving you the convenience of basically skating to your destination. Opening your door, on your desk sat your (F/C) beanie hat, knit-styled gloves and button up coat. Not wanting to keep Sam waiting too long, your arms instantly began to bundle you up in your winter gear while dashing back.

He was still sitting on the table in the library, patiently waiting. Upon seeing you, he rose to his feet and zipped up his jacket.

“That was quick. You must really wanna see that snow, huh?”

“Of course I do!”

Your excited retaliation was shamelessly exposed. Kansas in general had pretty wacky to brutal weather all year around, and was even cruel enough not to share any snow with the state for the past three years. Plus, it was a good chance for you and Sam to be alone for a while. You two weren’t in a relationship, but if you had a dime for everytime you thought about it, you be rich enough to buy your own impala. Your school girl crush had existed since about two years ago when he told you you were his favorite to hunt with. Considering him and Dean’s brotherhood was tight, it really was an honor for him to say something like that.

You liked Sam because he was nice. He was guy at every case who would console the victims, give them words of advice and really try to verbally connect with them. It didn’t take an astrophysicist to see he really was the compassionate hunter. A sweetheart with the IQ of a genius; after living with them for as long as you did, it often raised the question at how successful a lawyer he would have been. Oh, you knew he’d be spectacular, but like, would he have been like pop star rich, or Bill Gates rich? Probably the second one.

“Alright, let’s go.” He said, double-checking to make sure his beloved beanie was secure on his hair.

That beautiful hair with waves galore.

He seemed to realize your gaze looked a little ‘out there’, the kind of look you get while daydreaming, when your body’s there, but your mind is so far away.

“(Y/N)? (Y/N)!”

His fingers quickly snapped, abruptly gaining your attention back. Judging by his look, you had done it again: stared like a stalker. How embarrassing, he’d had that effect on you for a while now, and frankly, you were okay with it as long as he wasn’t freaking standing in front of you! A confused look was clear on his face as he walked towards you, putting his arm around your shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

Your cheeks turned redder than wine, and words getting way ahead of your brain, as you slightly stuttered.

“Uh, uh, y-yeah, I just–I, I l…” You mentally slapped yourself, the gears in your mind starting to click again.

“Yeah, sorry, Sam. It’s just even when I have a day off, there are things that still bother me.”

His nod was understanding.

“Well, come on, let’s go for that walk and get your mind off it.”

His arm around you tightened in a comforting way and you quickly walked ahead of him, trying to escape any further awkwardness. It made you feel bad, but if you didn’t move then, you would’ve stayed in have arms forever. The pace of your feet got increasingly faster the more stairs that were treaded. The only thing that was on your kind at the moment was to get out. Sam followed behind, still completely confused and actually believing that stress was driving you up the wall; well that was true in a way, wasn’t it? He got so close to you that time, you wondered if–no! Run (Y/N)! run now! You kept urging yourself.

Opening the door in desperation, you raced out the front, even getting ahead by about 50 feet. When you looked behind, Sam was barely exiting, again confused by your suddenly weird behavior. You at your hands on your knees as an effort to catch your breath. The air of December started stinging your face as you had forgotten how cold it was supposed to be. When your gaze turned back to Sam, he was already just about by you. His look got more and more worried.

“I swear I’m not possessed!” You shouted.

“Hey, I know you’re not. But boy, you weren’t kidding when you said you were stressed. It’s like you’re on speed or something.”

“I’m not on that either.”

“Well, c'mon, let’s go enjoy winter okay?”

Your head nodded, breath finally restored.

“Okay.”

(dis timeskip is brought to you by Cas playing twister)

What was supposed to be only a twenty minute walk ended up being thirty, and then forty, forty five. There was no telling how far you’d walked, but neither of you were ready to go back. It was incredible how much you really needed this. Being hunters and all, it was a daily thing running through the woods, trying to chase some monster of one kind or another. But this was the first time you actually got to enjoy any of the surroundings. Short little Charlie Brown pine trees enclosed both of you on a small and forgotten nature trail. Behind their thin foliage were glimpses of cherry-red cardinals fluttering around; their feathers getting powedered in long rested snowflakes from the branches. Quiet chirps kept it from being too quiet and helped boost the atmosphere. Neither Sam or you had said a single word, due to the nice view and prior awkward scene of you trying to escape him.

Finally breaking the silence, an apology came from your lips.

“I’m sorry about what happened back there Sam.”

“Don’t be sorry. You’re just a little tense, that’s all.”

If he only knew. The secret had been kept long enough, you couldn’t take it anymore; what better time than now to say it? Nobody was around. C'mon, (Y/N), say it! Taking a breath, you watched the vapors highlighted by the frosty air.Both your boots stopped dead in their tracks as you suddenly stopped.Sam only took a few steps ahead before realizing you weren’t walking anymore. He turned to see you looking down, looking unsteady.

“(Y/N)? What’s going on?”

“Sam, can we stop for a minute?”

“Yeah, of course.” He replied, walking back to you.

Your (E/C) eyes bravely looked above to his hazel irises, the green in them saturated by the green mini pines around. Oh, not the eyes, please, anything but the eyes.

“Um, I gotta tell you something.”

“Okay…”

“Um, I didn’t run away and freak out because I was stressed. I was acting like that because I–well, you see, I-”

“You like me.”

Your jaw dropped open as he finished your sentence for you. He knew? So many thoughts and emotions ran through your head as this was happening. He knew? He knew! He knew! Oh, crap he knew…now what? Probably have to leave the bunker because of how uncomfortable your terrible hiding of emotions were. Your eyes closed, waiting for a painful answer. But instead, you felt his hand take yours. Looking up at him again, there was just a smile on his face.

“I’ve known for a long time. But I was too scared to say anything, like you.”

A relieved sigh was all he got.

“You know, I always thought we’d make a great couple. What about you?”

Still processing what just happened, your stuttering started back up again.

“Yeah, yeah, but I thought you were oblivious and of you knew, Dean would be all weird around me and–”

His lips quickly pressed themselves to yours. They were cold and soft, but still full of love. A line of chills cascaded down your back and warmth radiated around your lips his hand gently cupped the back of your head while the other one held your jawline with cold fingers. You didn’t care though; after resisting from shock for a few seconds, one arm wrapped underneath one of his arms and another rested itself on his shoulder. When you finished, there were smiles on both your faces; your grabbed each other’s hands and began to resume your walk. For hours, you talked and poured out your hearts.

———————————————————————–

A clearing you came upon soon indicated it was time to turn back; but first–

Sam noticed you let go of his hand for a second. Why? Because you planned to assault him with a storm of snowballs. One by one you threw fist fulls of snow at him, even managing to knock the beanie off his head. Which was good, because his brown locks were glowing from the setting sunlight, his laugh getting infections and causing you to let yourself go and burst into laughing along with him he retaliated by chucking snow at you too. How long had it been since you really enjoyed yourselves? This day was perfect. When it started, you never would have believed you’d be out here, having a snowball fight the man you only had eyes for. And he loved you too. Was this actually happening?

Another snowball hit your face. Yep it was real.

Before you could throw one back, cold little spots began to heavily fall on you and him. The sky had gone dark from the impeding dusk coming in. White crystal flakes were leaving you speckled in their individual beauty; gray clouds blanketed the atmosphere, like putting the sun to bed after a long day. The temperature slowly declined ever more and now was the time to return. But, you refused to leave without one thing: a tree. Christmas was around the corner, and you still had neglected to get a tree. It was going to be a real one this year, not a plastic one painted silver. Sam managed to find a little one that would make the bunker shine (with a few lights added) The large hunter’s knife he never left without did nicely for removing it from the ground. On the back, Sam wrapped his arm around you again, only this time, you let him; the only sound of crunching snow under your boots continued for a long time. But every second was worth it. Warmth greeted the both of you as Dean must have lit the fireplace while you were away. He also left for a while to have his own fun, because there was a sticky note attached to the fridge that read

“Went out for a few beers. Don’t wait up.”

After tossing the note away, You made yourself comfy at the kitchen table where Sam was. He had made two cups of apple cider; they were hot and steaming, carrying the lovely scent of cinnamon with them. The beverage warmed you better than any booze Dean was enjoying could have done, and would be hangover free.

That night, you hugged him before going to bed. His blue flannel shirt smelled like pine and cider. A soothing mixture that would always remind you of the day you professed your love to him. And he to you.

————————————————————————

Christmas Day came in the blink of an eye. Opening presents that morning was so great; Dean had already been informed of you and Sam being a couple, which his only response was that he was glad one of us finally made a move. It was nice knowing you had his blessing. You gave Dean a butterfly knife; which he absolutely loved. The kind of weapon that was designed to do amazing tricks with. Cas was given a tin of your homemade Christmas cookies (flavored with honey, of course) and Sam…you gave him a little pine tree, covered in fake snow as an item to remind him of that day you took a walk with him. From Dean and Cas, you got a pair of angel shaped earrings and a new, sturdy boots for hunting. After they left, and it was just you and Sam, sitting on the coffee table by the Christmas tree, he gave you something you really weren’t expecting. With care, you were handed a box wrapped in white paper and a silver bow. Unwrapping it, a small gasp escaped from your lips again, only it was joy. Sam had that blue flannel shirt he was wearing that day made into an infinity scarf for you. It was one gift you’d forever treasure, the day you became a couple. A kiss was exchanged, and you took in the lovely scent of your new gift. It smelled of pine and apple cider.


End file.
